


Forget Something?

by tehkusogaki



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkusogaki/pseuds/tehkusogaki
Summary: Eiri makes a mistake that has Shuichi fuming. What is he going to do to make the little brat forgive him?





	Forget Something?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little surprised I haven't archived this fic here yet. It's been one of my most popular stories on ffn and gurabite.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Lawless, for helping me polish this up as much as possible♥

“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?” shouted Shuichi as he suddenly kicked in the door to his boyfriend’s study.  
  
“Huh?” the novelist responded, halting his hands over the keyboard and turning slightly to face the fuming vocalist.  
  
Not the most intelligent reply, and if Shuichi weren’t already as pissed off as he could get, it would have angered him even more.  
  
“You were supposed to pick me up today! Remember?” he wailed.  
  
Eiri stared in confusion at the boy. Shuichi looked absolutely miserable. The kid was soaked and dripping wet, he hadn’t even bothered to remove his shoes upon entering the apartment, and his matted hair was plastered to his face, which was flushed in obvious anger.   
  
“But that’s not till six,” the author stated blankly.  
  
“It’s already after eight!”  
  
“No, it’s not,” said Eiri as he moved the cursor to the bottom of the computer screen to prove it. “It’s only-”  
  
8:06, the computer read.  
  
“Oh, oops.”  
  
“’Oh, oops!?’  _Oops!?_  Is that all you've got to say, Yuki?”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“I’ll have you know,” Shuichi began ranting, “that I very easily could have gotten a ride from either Hiro or K, since they both offered, but NO! Yuki promised me a ride home so I had to wait around, like an idiot, for over an hour because I was expecting my ‘knight in shining armor’ to come and get me, but he never did! Of course, I foolishly had complete faith in you. That is, until it started raining.”  
  
“Why didn’t you call me then?”  
  
“I did!” yelled the singer. “I must have called at least thirty times before my cell’s battery gave out, and then I couldn’t call anyone else.”  
  
“I didn’t hear the phone.”  
  
“You never do,” sighed Shuichi. He walked over to the second handset, which he had insisted should be put in Eiri’s office so he would pick up when called, and hit ‘play’ on the answering machine.  
  
“Um, Yuki?” the recorded voice began. “I was wondering what time you were going to come get me. Could you please call me when you get this? Bye.”  
  
Click. Second message:   
  
“Yuu~ki, where are you? It’s already been an hour. Hurry up! Please?”  
  
Click.  
  
“Eiri,” Mika this time. “Damnit! I know you’re there! Why don’t you ever pick up the phone? I need to talk to you-”  
  
Click. Shuichi deleted the message before she could finish.  
  
“Yuki! Where the hell are you? I wanna go home! It’s starting to rain. Get your ass down here before I-”  
  
Click.  
  
Point made, Shuichi deleted the remainder of the recordings and stared at his lover demanding an explanation.  
  
“I didn’t realize it was so late,” he replied weakly.  
  
“Of course not,” Shuichi mumbled. “I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning,” Shuichi announced before storming out of the room.  
  
Eiri sat in stunned silence until the sound of running water woke him to his surroundings. He briefly wondered if he ought to do something to soothe the angered singer, but quickly decided against it. Okay, so the little brat was mad at him, but Shuichi was always upset about something. That kid was more emotional than a teenage girl with permanent PMS.  
  
After his shower was over, Eiri was certain, Shuichi would come back into the room to say good night, then he could dole out an apology and the couple could spend the rest of the night ‘making up.’  
  
Sure enough, Eiri soon heard the faucet turn off, and the sounds of Shuichi emerging from the bathroom, so he straightened up and frantically began typing in an attempt to make it look like he had been busy the entire time. He anxiously anticipated the boy’s arrival, hoping the delicious little tart would still be wrapped up in his bath towel, but was kept waiting.  
  
What was Shuichi doing?  
  
Eiri ceased his typing of nonsense babble and listened to the noise he heard coming from down the hallway. It sounded like Shuichi was... getting ready for bed?  
  
Fine! If that was how Shuichi wanted to play it, Eiri could be just as stubborn. He wasn’t about to seek out the spoiled, selfish idiot so that he could gloat about being in the right  _for once_. Grumbling incoherently, Eiri deleted the last two pages of jumbled letters he had created and set back to work once more.  
  
However, he found his concentration was shot. He was plagued by a nagging sensation of guilt.  
  
No, not guilt, he convinced himself. After all, why should he feel bad? He may have made a mistake, but what was the big deal? Shuichi did stupid shit all the time but he was always forgiven pretty quickly.  
  
Well,  _usually_.  
  
Besides, Eiri was going to apologize, but that damn brat had failed to provide him with the opportunity.  
  
No, Eiri did not feel guilty at all.  
  
One last time the novelist tried to forget about Shuichi, but, after it became apparent that there would be no winner in the staring match between him and his computer, he finally gave up and decided it would be better if he went and faced the reason for his sudden case of writer’s block head on.  
  
Eiri saved his document and headed toward the bedroom. There was no way to avoid the little brat, but Eiri told himself there was no way he’d be the one to say he was sorry.  
  
With stony determination, the man opened the door to his chamber hell-bent on not admitting his error but what he found there instantly crumbled his resolve.  
  
Shuichi was curled up catlike in the very middle of the bed, with only his head poking out from the mass of coverings surrounding him and his face, which was half buried in a pillow, streaked with still drying tears.  
  
The scene was heartbreaking, even for someone as stoic as Eiri, and made the man instantly repentant. He didn’t know how he was going to make it up to the kid, but an apology was the least he could provide to hope for forgiveness.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Eiri ran his fingers through his sleeping lover’s silky hair. Shuichi’s eyes fluttered open at the contact and he looked up in a dazed state of confusion.  
  
“Shuichi, I…” Eiri began.  
  
“OUT!” Shuichi roared, suddenly sitting up and kicking the blankets off.  
  
“What?” Eiri started and practically jumped off the bed.   
  
“You heard me!” Shuichi yelled. “Get out!”  
  
Shuichi glared at Eiri and stuck out his lip in an angry, determined pout. Then he leaned forward and spread his arms across the mattress in a defensive manner that reminded Eiri of an angry kitten.  
  
Unfortunately for Shuichi, Eiri found it terribly adorable.  
  
“This is my bed,” he stated calmly with a lecherous grin. “Why should I leave?”  
  
Eiri advanced closer to the boy, now very excited at the prospect of ‘making up’ with the cute little monster, but was stopped dead by the look in Shuichi’s eyes. He’d never seen such a challenging expression on the boy before and it completely paralyzed him.  
  
 _‘I dare you,’_  Shuichi silently taunted.   
  
Eiri could remember all the misfortunes he had endured as a child because he refused to back down from a dare, but it had never been a deterrent. Until now.  
  
For once Eiri found himself unable, or unwilling, to risk a direct challenge.  
  
“I’m still mad at you,” Shuichi said with an icy undertone Eiri hadn’t known the boy capable of, “and right now I want you to leave.”  
  
 _Never_  had Eiri thought that  _anyone_  would  _ever_  be able to chase him out of his own room, but the whole night had been filled with firsts and he inexplicably found himself drifting toward the door.  
  
“Yuki?” Eiri heard behind him and turned around hoping Shuichi had changed his mind.  
  
“Here,” the boy said as he threw him his pillow. Stunned, Eiri was unable to react in time and the projectile hit him square in the face before landing harmlessly in front of his feet.  
  
“Goodnight,” Shuichi mumbled sleepily as he began lying down. The boy then pulled the covers up to his chin, and after making himself comfortable started to doze off. Speechless, Eiri picked up his pillow and retreated from the room.  
  
Luckily, Shuichi was not the type to hold a grudge and in the morning, after Eiri finally apologized, all would be forgiven, but that is how, for the first time ever, the proud Eiri Yuki found himself sleeping on his own living room couch.  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Eiri, I love seeing that asshole get his comeuppance, ne? Sorry if making Shuichi get caught in the rain was a little too clichéd, but at least I didn’t have him running off to join some American emo band, or end the fic with such cloyingly sweet sap that it would have induced tooth decay. I don’t think that all of life’s little dramas have to have to end in tragedy or wrap up smoothly, and even these two can have a normal fight. Besides, it’s good to see Shuichi grow a pair every now and again, (he does have an edge in the manga that some people seem to forget about) and occasionally that wonderfully arrogant bastard Eiri needs to be humbled. 
> 
> Alternate titles include: “Don’t Forget Your Pillow,” “He Had it Coming,” and “Don’t Let the Door Hit You In the Ass on Your Way Out.” 
> 
> I've actually been inclined to write a sequel to this, but the idea is so much easier to play with in my head than to actually put down into words. Bits of it are written, but who knows if it will ever see the light of day. I don't have much internal motivation, and this fandom has dwindled to such that I frankly don't get enough external validation to be encouraging. (pretty sure I'm posting into a void) -_-'
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading♥
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, so hey, if there is anyone else out in the void of this fandom, please leave a comment or kudos if you liked this, thank you ^_^b


End file.
